


Puppy Piles

by summerpeelings



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Puppy Piles, That's it, but its just part of the journey, don't worry the durins don't die, i just really like tactile dwarves, like just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:28:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26255680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerpeelings/pseuds/summerpeelings
Summary: or Ridiculously Tactile Dwarrow.Bilbo is honestly a little touch starved (and freezing) so Thorin and the boys try to help.
Relationships: Bilbo Baggins/Thorin Oakenshield
Comments: 15
Kudos: 203





	Puppy Piles

It didn't take long for Bilbo to realise that dwarves were ridiculously cuddly. Not with him, obviously. However, with each other they were incessantly tactile; an arm around a friend’s shoulder, constantly fixing their brother’s (or nephew’s) hair and comforting pats on backs, thighs, arms or wherever they can reach. To the average hobbit, it may have been an aggressive assault on their modest sensibilities, but to Bilbo this behaviour made him ridiculously jealous. His parents had always been oddly tactile for hobbits and all this touching made him long to cuddle up with them on a sofa once again. Not to mention the fact that there was a particularly stern and majestic dwarf that Bilbo wished would hug him and touch him and fix his hair, but he’d rather not think about that.

However, Bilbo could handle that. He could handle the longing to be with his parents, their presence in his mind a warm comfort that got him through the tough travels. He could even handle the lusting after a certain dwarf king who was determined to belittle him. What Bilbo couldn't handle was the bitter coldness that crept in at night that he just wasn’t able to shake. And so, Bilbo lay there just days from the warm beds of Rivendell cursing the wretched dwarves in his head as they formed little puppy piles resting heads on chests and curling into each other, completely unaware of how Bilbo woke himself up at night because he was shivering too much.

“Oh Yavanna  confusticate  and bebother these dratted dwarves, all warm and cozy and cuddled. They care not at all for poor freezing hobbits with no sensible clothes or blankets!”

“Mr Boggins, how mean! Do you really think us heartless enough to let you freeze knowingly?” A sleepy Kíli asked, with his words slightly slurred as though he had just woken. Poor Kíli really did seem offended at Bilbo’s angry mutterings, with his large eyes looking rather like a child who had been denied pudding. “Why don’t you join us? Fíli and I are great cuddlers, and Uncle is super warm, like a forge!”

Bilbo startled at the suggestion, the idea of curling up with the boys wasn’t terrible to him, they reminded him of his younger Took cousins, wild and in need of coddling at times. However, cuddling with the almighty Thorin Oakenshield would be too much for his poor heart to handle, “Oh no, Kíli lad, I couldn’t possibly. It would be entirely improper, I-” He looked away in shame as Kíli wilted even further, but nevertheless they settled back down to sleep, with Bilbo a good ten feet away from the Durin puppy pile.

A few minutes later, after a fair bit of tossing and turning from Bilbo, who just couldn’t quite get into the right position for a warm, comfortable sleep, he heard  a rustle, a couple of steps and then he was surrounded in warmth. It was Thorin’s coat. Thorin Oakenshield had just given Bilbo his coat to sleep under.

-

Bilbo awoke, musty eyed, more rested than he had been since before he had left the shire. He was engulfed in what felt like a warm, delicious smelling cloud. How did Thorin (and his coat) manage to maintain its smell of cinnamon and - was that moss? - after weeks of travelling? Whats more, how on earth did the scent of leather become pleasant, its cured in piss for the Valar’s sake! 

Bilbo would have loved to stay in his cloud for a few more hours - or days, in truth - but as he looked around at the camp, he saw the regular morning movements; Bombur beginning the breakfast (a form of last night’s broth, it seemed), while Bofur poked at the embers in hopes of restarting the fire, Dori was fussing over his brothers’ hair as the ridiculous (and amazing) styles had gotten squished in the night. Balin, Dwalin and Thorin seemed to be having an argument in a far corner of the camp, which resulted in Balin storming off into the woods while his brother and king sat in silence on a log.

_‘Well now is as good a time as any,’_ Bilbo told himself as he rose and marched across the camp to give Thorin his coat back. Dwalin seemed to catch on as Bilbo approached, and hurried off in feigned busyness, _‘getting out of the awkward conversation before it begins, ha! I don’t blame him one bit’_.

When Bilbo reached Thorin, he thrust the coat towards the dwarf with a quick thanks. The king simply looked down at him over his majestic nose and said, “Don’t mention it,” with a ridiculous amount of force. So Bilbo didn’t mention it, nor did he mention it when Thorin gave him is coat that night, or the next, or the one after that, or - well, you get it.

Bilbo also kept to himself the swarm of bees that awoke in his stomach each time he realised that the Thorin Oakenshield had given him is coat. Naturally, he wrote the action off as the company’s leader making sure its most inexperienced member did not die. However, he could not seem to tell his cheeks - or ears - that as they glowed a bright red each time he gave the dwarf the coat back.

-

Days passed with Bilbo spending the night under Thorin’s coat, but as they got further up the Misty Mountains, the colder it got and Bilbo began to worry about how cold Thorin must be at night. Sure, he had the boys, but he must have brought the coat along for a reason - he definitely seemed to appreciate it in the daytime. So, one evening, Bilbo summoned up the courage to speak to Thorin as they ate their dinners.

“Now, Master Oakenshield, as much as I appreciate the warmth of your coat, and I really do for it is a tremendous coat, I fear that you are having to face this terrible cold each night solely due to my unpreparedness for this journey. I would not wish for our illustrious leader to suffer so at my own doing (or not-doing as it may be), so I must insist that you sleep in your coat tonight.”

“Burglar, it is my coat to do with as I wish, and I do not want you freezing in the night!” The scowl on the king’s face was a rather magnificent one, one that would have terrified Bilbo at the start of the journey.

“No, stubborn as you dwarves are, hobbits are far more stubborn and I must insist!”

“It's darrow, Mr Baggins, not dwarves, and if you are both so insistent, why don’t you just join our pile tonight and you can share the coat?” It was Fíli this time that extended the invitation, although his brother was right beside him, it was also evident who had taught Kíli his puppy dog eyes, and Bilbo was having a difficult time fighting both logic and two pairs of pleading eyes. 

“Fine, as long as your uncle is okay with it, then I guess for the sake of warmth and safety it may be wise for me to join you three tonight.”

With a quick nod from Thorin, it wasn’t long before the food was eaten up and the beds set out, with Bilbo’s roll lying between Kíli’s and Thorin’s. Bilbo had a healthy sense of apprehension as he lay down, but he was quickly pulled into a tangle of arms and legs. Kíli was curled into Bilbo’s side, and Thorin’s head lay on the hobbit’s chest, while Fíli’s limbs seemed to stretch over everyone from his position on Kíli’s other side. The much contested coat somehow covered all four of them, keeping the warmth in and projecting that lovely smell of cinnamon and moss, which may have been stronger due to the fact that he was cuddling Thorin Oakenshield. The Thorin Oakenshield. 

Even if this crush never amounted to anything more, or if they died on this ridiculous journey, Bilbo thought that he could die happy knowing what it felt like to cuddle Thorin Oakenshield.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading, this is the first ever fic i've written (i know its short lol sorry) and i'm more of a stem gal really, so any feedback would be much appreciated!
> 
> thanks again - summer :)


End file.
